the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
King Empyrean
King of the SkyWings Basic Information Description Scales: Empyrean has deep, velvet-red overscales and amber undersides. His wings are a pale rose color. Eyes: His eyes are a shiny copper that seem to show what he's feeling. Build: Like any other SkyWing, he is broad-shouldered and tall. From years of training in the army he has more muscle than the average SkyWing, though, and is slightly plump from indulging in his royal lifestyle. Personality: Empyrean is warlike and rough but tries his best not to show this side, as he sticks with his family and the higher parts of SkyWing society most of the time. He is gentle and awkward around his dragonets due to the military lifestyle he kept that required him to be hardcore and wary. As King, he remains serious most of the time and only engages in humor around his adopted son, Hurricane, and the StormWing visitor that the Prince had found (in a juniper bush, that is). Voice: '''Kevin McKidd Backstory Empyrean grew up in the top of SkyWing society, well-fed and bred to be a loyal and obedient soldier. By the time he was seven years of age, he was fully trained and placed in the army under the command of Queen Soarin. While on a campaign at the edges of SkyWing territory, he was taken hostage by the IceWing army and kept there due to he and his troop "overheard talking about assassination of Queen Flurry in the prescence of IceWings." Being held hostage was a game to Empyrean, as he could flirt with the IceWing that kept the prison under control. Her name was Shard and to Empyrean, she was a beyond-words dragon, far prettier than any SkyWing princesses he had met despite her brash and cruel attitude. Before he and the troop were saved Sharp and Empyrean spent a night together, which he tries to forget as he is currently married to Queen Jasper. After returning home to the windy cliffs and ''many ''juniper bushes, Empyrean was introduced to Queen Jasper, who was then Princess Jasper, the only ''known ''biological child of Queen Soarin. He and Jasper spent a lot of time together and soon realized that they were in love. It was pretty cliche, but Empyrean was satisfied with himself for once. They soon married and she adopted two dragonets, Hurricane and Sunstone. The pair have two other dragonets, the dangerous Gale and the enigmatic Agate, but an animus egg from a recent clutch was stolen. Empyrean has recently found out that he has a granddaughter through Sunstone and her SandWing lover, and has sworn not to tell his wife, but how long will that last? Bloodline '''Parents: '''Ural (Father), Gyrfalcon (Mother) '''Mother-in-Law: '''Queen Soarin (Deceased) '''Brother-in-Law: '''Hawk (Adopted) '''Sister-in-Law: '''Shrike (Adopted) '''Wife: '''Queen Jasper '''Lover: '''Sharp (Formerly) '''Sons: Ragnarok (with Shard),' '''Hurricane (Adopted), Agate '''Daughters: '''Sunstone (Adopted), Gale, Vixen '''Granddaughter: '''Caracara '''Son-in-Law: '''Sunburn Trivia *He may or may not be based on Owen Hunt. *Empyrean does not know about Ragnarok and nor does he care about Sharp anymore. *Hurricane is his favorite child. Place in AUs '''False Liberation:' In this AU, where the infected, murderous hybrid named Aconcagua takes over Pyrrhia and starts his own totalitarian nation, Empyrean was killed along with his wife and his adoptive dragonets. His eldest biological daughter, Gale, is taken and forced to become a piece of "art," something that the hybrids can look at and adore in wonder; she later became one of Aconcagua's concubines. The whereabouts of his eldest son, Agate, are unknown. Ragnarok was taken by Aconcagua's "Liberation Force" and rose to become a sergeant in the Supreme's army, while Shard was executed. It is not known what happened to Sunstone and Sunburn, but Caracara became a soldier against her will and after killing her first dragon, turned on the regime and was executed along with her adoptive aunt, the StormWing Ex-Princess Typhoon. '''The Hawk's Shadow: '''In the AU where Hawk, Empyrean's adoptive brother-in-law, takes over, Empyrean and the rest of his family are strangled with animus-enchanted objects while their castle becomes molten rock. '''Evolution: '''Unlike in other AUs, Empyrean is not killed along with his family like a Russian czar, he and a group of SkyWings and MudWings try to survive for awhile, however they are eventually overtaken by humans and scavenger-trained dragons. '''Human AU: '''King Empyrean, as a human, is a wealthy ginger named Erik that lives with his wife and children in a large house on the edge of the city. He keeps his "gang," made of his overly-enthuasiastic Hawaiian friend, his adoptive son that is dating a blonde from the other side of town, and his French bodyguard with anger issues locked up in the family's penthouse. Category:Original Characters Category:SkyWings